Snows Midnight
by Horselover7747
Summary: There was a legand in a small eevee tribe that said that a daughter of there chief would mate with an umbreon. The one eeveelution that was feared, the dark eeveelution.
1. Chapter 1

There was a legend in a small eevee tribe that said that a daughter of their chief would mate with an umbreon. The one eeveelution that was feared, the dark eeveelution. They were immediately killed or chased off into the woods were they were never seen again. Every chief feared it would be their daughter but as time passed it never happened and slowly faded from everyone's minds until…

An eevee was running through the forest tears streaming down her face. She was the daughter of the leader of her tribe of eeveelutions. Her mother was a grateful and beautiful vaporeon and her father was a powerful and striking espeon. She wasn't a normal eevee though, she was a shiny eevee. The normal brown of her coat was a beautiful shimmering white while the usual a coller and tip of her tail were a shinning ivory and her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. Through out her entire tribe she was the only shiny and on top of that she was smaller than all the other eevees her age singling her out more.

Because of her small stature and different color her parents kept her locked away in the house barely ever letting her out of their sight. She felt like she was suffocating under their gaze the longer they kept her cooped up but there was nothing she could do about it. So every night after her parents would go to sleep she would crawl out her window and go exploring.

She was constantly drawn to the woods not to far away from her village. There were many stories about the woods to keep the kids away and usually they worked but no matter how many times she heard them she still felt drawn to them like a magnet. The most know story involving the woods was that it was were all the umbreons go that managed to escape from there tribes and that they haunt the woods looking for revenge on any eevee they can find.

At first she would just sit at the edge of them and look in captivated by them but eventually she started to wander into them saying close enough to the edge to be able to find her way out so she could get back home before her parents woke up.

But today she didn't care she just had to get away. She had gotten into a fight with her parents about her going out but they gave the same argument they always did that she was to small and fragile to go out by herself and that she had to waite until she evolved but she persisted and eventually her dad just couldn't take it any longer and he yelled at her saying it wasn't up for discussion and to go to her room. She had burst into tears after that because her dad had never yelled at her before and it scared and frustrated her to no end. As soon as it was safe she climbed out her window and ran to the woods plunging into their depths and not letting up trying to get far away from her home as possible.

Eventually she tripped on a rock and tumbled to the ground and just berried her head into the paws and cried. She couldn't take it any more all those years of being cooped up and being the perfect daughter were finally coming out and she didn't care she just waned the pain to go away.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a soft cold voice say. She stiffened at the sound of the voice before slowly lifting her head and looking around. A little ways in front of her she saw an electrifying blue glow and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. She shrunk back at the appearance of the figure and whimpered knowing if it decided to attack there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

The figure began to move closer until an umbreon stood in front of her, but not just any umbreon a shiny umbreon. His coat was still midnight black but the rings on his forehead the tops of his legs and around his tail and ears were a shining electric blue while his eyes were a shinning yellow as a posed to the normal ruby-red. He was also bigger than the normal umbreon only adding to his intimidating aura. "What are you doing here?" he asked her again in the same soft cold voice.

"I…I got lost." She whispered never taking her eyes off the mesmerizing umbreon. She knew she should be afraid but for some reason she wasn't if any thing she was drawn to him.

He slowly made his way over to her so as not to scare her which surprised her greatly of all the stories she had heard of umbreons she didn't expect him to act like this. When he was standing in front of her he slowly brought his paw up and lightly whipped away her tears before smiling gently at her. She couldn't help but smile back standing up and looking into his beautiful yellow eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked her in a soft soothing voice much different that the one he had used before.

"Snow White." She said "but everyone calls me Snow."

He chuckled lightly "My names Midnight." He told her "So what are you doing way out here Snow?" he asked her kindly

Snow just looked down at the ground before saying "I got into a fight with my parents and my dad yelled at me it scared me because I've never once heard him raise his voice to anyone before." She said as more ears slipped from her eyes.

"Hey there's no reason to cry." Midnight told her once again wiping here tears away with his paw. "I'm sure you dad didn't mean to scare you." He old her soothingly she just nodded in reply. "Why don't we get you home the woods are no place for a beautiful little girl like you o be all by yourself at night." He said before beginning to walk back he way she came. Snow quickly followed after him pushing herself up against his larger side to help herself feel more protected as they walked through the forest. Somehow she knew that if anything happened he would protect her.

Eventually they reached the edge of the woods and Midnight stopped and turned to her "Can you find you way back from here?" he asked her gently. She nodded her head in return. He smiled at her one last time before starting to turn around.

"Waite."she called after him before running up and standing up on her back legs placing her front paws on his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek "Thank you." She whispered to him before turning and running out of the woods back to her village. Midnight stared after her in shock a what she just did but he quickly shook his head and hen ran off deeper into the woods.

For the next few years Snow continued to go back to he woods always searching for Midnight but never finding him.


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of her sixteenth birthday she finally evolved into a beautiful and majestic glaceon. The only one in her tribe. her eyes were the same sapphire blue as they were when she was an eevee but her coat unlike a normal glaceons that was a light blue hers was pure white and the two diamonds on her back along with the one on the end of her tail and at the end of her antennas and the patches covering her paws where a dark cobalt blue where as the insides of her ears and he rest of her antennas and the little crown on top of her head were a bright shining cyan blue. She was still smaller than everyone else though giving her parents another reason to continue to keep her locked away.

On he night of her sixteenth birthday she was once again out in the woods looking for Midnight when she collapsed on the ground tears fluding her eyes "Where are you?" she whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up it was to the feeling of lips pressed lightly to her forehead for a second. When she opened her eyes it was to see a flash of blue running into the forest before it vanished from her sight. She looked around to find that she was at the edge of the woods and the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. She was confused for a second before she remember the flash of blue and realised it must have been Midnight and that he must hae carried her here and then kissed her forehead before running off. The thought made her blush but smile at the same time as she made her way home.

It wasn't long after that incident did Snow find herself running through the forest with ears streaming down her face once again. She had gotten into another fight with her parents only this time they wanted her to find a mate.

_Her father had come home that night and insisted that they needed to talk about something important. "Snow your mother and I feel that it is time you found a mate." He started Snow gasped and stared at him shock._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked him quietly_

"_We feel that it is time you moved out and created a family of your own." He elaborated staring down at her from where he was sitting on the ground._

"_But…but I don't want to find a mate I'm not ready and there isn't any one who has caught my eye-" she started but was cut off by her father._

"_Snow you can't stay with us forever eventually you will need to grow up and move out." He told her sternly "which is why we are giving you two weeks to find a suitable mate or we will pick for you."_

_Snow gasped at her fathers words "You can't do that!" she yelled at him "You hae no right to-" she was cut off as her father brought his paw up and slapped her across her face almost knocking her off her feet as tears sprang to her eyes._

"_I have every right!" he yelled back at her "You are my daughter and you will do as I say!" after his little speech Snow spun around and raced into her room slamming the door and locking it not een bothering until the sun was completely down to sneak out and run into the woods._

One of he worst things was she lied to her father she had never lied to him before and it left a guilty feeling in her chest. When she said that no one had caught her eye she lied in reality someone had caught her eye, Midnight had. But she would never tell her father that seeing as anyone associated with an umbreon was to be sentenced to death.

Eventually she collapsed from exostion and just curled up into a ball on her side as sobs racked her body. She wished Midnight would come and sae her from her pain like he did last time.

As if hearing her wish his voice reached her ears through her sobs "We really need to stop meeting like this." She heard.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up praying she wasn't just imagining that he was there. Her tears still streaming down her face she slowly lifted her head and was meet with the sight of a beautiful umbreon she would be able to pick out of any crowd anywhere siting in front of her with a small smile on his face. Although the smile quickly vanished when he got a good look at her face seeing the bruise no dought already forming and the hurt and shattered look in her eyes.

Snow waisted no time in quickly jumping to her feet and running over to him almost knocking him off his feet as she crashed into him burying her face into his soft warm fur and sobbing into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her small body flush against his laying his head on top of hers as his tail wrapped around her and running his paw up and down her back in a soothing manner. All the time whispering to her "Shhh it's ok….your ok….i'm here nothing is going to hurt you…shhh please don't cry."

Snow couldn't help but feel safe and protected in his arms as she cried into his chest and he just let her comforting her the entire time. It was the first time she had ever felt his way in anyones arms and she relished the feeling never waning it to end.

Eventually her tears stopped and she just nestled into Midnights chest never wanting to leave him again. "I…I hought…I would never…see you again." She said her breath sill shaky.

"Hey shhh don't think like that." He told her as he placed his paw under her chin and gently lifted her head so she looked him in he eyes. "Please tell me whats wrong, it hurts me to see you like this." He told her as he ran his paw back down her body and wrapped it around her waist once again just now realising how small she really was for a fully evolved eeveelution.

Snow took a deep breath before looking down a the ground "I got into another fight with my dad. Only this time he was demanding I find a mate he said that if by the end of two weeks I didn't find a mate he would choose for me. I yelled at him that he had no right but he slapped me and said that I had no right to question him as he was my father." She explained though her explanation tears once again welled up in her eyes and she nestled up into his chest once again loving the feeling.

As she explained Midnight was grinding his teeth together at the thought that someone could even think of hurting the gentle sweet girl he had come to love. But he just held her closer to him trying to absorb all of her pain into himself and make her feel better.

"It's not that I don't want to find a mate because I do it's just there's already someone who's caught my eye." She whispered looking up at him.

"Who?" he asked leaning down so hat his face was just inches away from hers.

"You." Snow said without hesitation. Midnight waisted no time in leaning froward he rest of the way and capturing her lips with his in a gentle and loving kiss. Snow immediately kissed back raising up on her hind legs a little so he didn't have to bend his head down so far and wrapping her arms around his neck as he tightened his hold on her waist.

Eventually they pulled apart from lack of air and Snow sat back down placing her front paws back on the ground as they just looked into the others eyes "I love you." Midnight whispered breaking the silence.

"I love you too." Snow replied back. They continued to look a each other until Midnights eyes landed on the slowly forming bruise on her left cheek. He frown before leaning forward and kissing it lightly making a shiver run down Snows spine as he did. When he pulled back she placed her head on his chest once again so she could listen to the steady sound of his heart as it lulled the last of her pain away just being near him.

"What should I do?" Snow asked quietly.

Midnight was silent for a second before replying "I think you should go home-" he was cut off as Snow whimpered lightly "and try to patch hings up with your parents." He finished looking down at her.

"But I don't want to leave you." She whispered

"I know, I don't want to leave you either but if you don at least try to patch things up with your parents you'll regret it for the rest of you life." He told her soothingly moving the paw he had wrapped around her waist and placing it on her cheek she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "Trust me when I don't ever wan you to leave my side again but I know hat if you don't you'll wish you had latter." He then moved his arm back around her waist leaning his head on top of hers. "I promise I will meet you at the edge of the woods everyday until he two weeks are up and when they are we can leave and never have to come back I promise." He told her before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Snow just nodded her head agreeing knowing that he was right. They were silent for a while, "What are your parens like?" Snow asked looking up at him. Midnight immediately got a sad look in his eyes before turning his head away and just staring off into the darkness. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me"

Midnight sighed turning back to look into her beautiful shinning sapphire blue eyes. "No its ok you were bound to find out sooner or latter so I might as well tell you know." He said before sighing "When my mom evolved into an umbreon she got away from her village before anyone found out, or so she thought." He started and Snow couldn't help but see the pained look in his eyes and she just wanted to hug him tightly and take all his pain away, "Just as she got to the edge of the woods the leader of her old tribe jumped out and raped her…" he said quietly looking down at the ground as Snow gasped "She ran into the forest broken and beaten before running into a nice flareon and leafeon who took her in when she needed it most. It wasn't long before she found out she was pregnant but she died giving birth to me. The nice couple took me in and raised as me as their own but they always told me about my mom and how great she was and how excited she was to have child of her own no matter how I came to be."

As Midnight was talking a few tears fell from his eyes splashing into the ground and Snow couldn't help but feel angry and sad at the same time. "I eventually found the tribe my dad lead and found out he has a jolteon as a mate and a son who evolved into a vaporeon." He finished.

"Oh Midnight." Snow whispered as she stared at him before bringing up one of her paws and placing it on his cheek turning his head to look at her before leaning up on her back legs to kiss his lips gently. She tried to take away all his pain in that one kiss and show him tha he was loved and would never have to feel that way again.

Midnight eventually pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers "But none of that matters now all that matters is that were alive and together. Theres no point dwelling on the past, it's the past for a reason, you just have to live in the now." He whispered to her sending a shiver down her back at his cool breath hitting her face.

After a few seconds Midnight pulled away from there embrace and stood up "I think is time I took you home the suns about to come up." He said and Snow just sighed wishing that time could stop for a little bit and she could stay with him. But it wasn't ment to be so she sighed and stood up as well walking over to his side and sticking close to it her head just bairly reaching his shoulder as she leaned against him as they got to the edge of the forest they shared one last kiss as a goodbye before parting ways Midnight running back into the woods and Snow going back to her parents house.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two weeks it went on like that during the day Snow would try to reason with parents and then sneak out at night to see Midnight. Snow was living for when she would get to see him again and I took all of her will power to leave him when the sun started to come up.

On the night before the two weeks was up Snow was running out to meet Midnight when someone ran into her knocking her to the ground. Just when she was about to stand up a pair of blue paws shot out on top of hers pinning her to the ground as a body settled over top of her. The person leaned forward "Don't be scared were just going to have a little fun. But im warning you now if you make one sound you in for a world of pain you've never felt before." He whispered in her ear menacingly.

Snow didn't know what to do she was to far away for anyone in the village to hear her scream but she didn't know if Midnight could get there fast enough if he did hear her. As the person slowly started to pry her back legs apart she knew she was going to have to take a chance so she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was cut off as whoever was holding her down brought one of his paws up and slapped her across the face hard, no dought it was going to bruise as tears streamed down her face in sobs.

"You shouldn't hae done that because I was going to take it easy on you but now I wont have any mercy." He said in he same menacing voice as before making her tears stream that much faster. Snow closed her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable pain to shoot through her body, but it never came as the weight holding her down suddenly disappeared.

Snow opened her eyes in shock to see a feinted vaporeon and a growling umbreon standing over it. "Midnight." Snow whispered in shock. Her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze as he turned to her his eyes a hard steely yellow, it frightened her for a second before they softened upon seeing the scared look on her face. He slowly walked over to her not wanting to scare her more "Are you ok?" he asked her in a soft voice. She just nodded her head not trusting her voice as tears continued to stream down her face she didn't move from her position on ground. When he was standing in front of her he gently brought his paw up and lightly wiped away her tears.

Snow quickly sprang to her feet and buried her face into his chest "Hey shhh don't cry, come on let's get out of here before he wakes up. I promise I wont let anything happen you." He whispered she nodded into his chest knowing he would never let anything hurt her. Midnight slowly began to lead her to the woods as she continued to hide her face in his fur and cry. "Shh please stop crying." Midnight said as he stopped at he edge of the woods. Slowly Snow stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. It nearly broke Midnights heart to see her teary red rimmed eyes. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." He told her gently.

Snow shook her head "No I don't want to be anywhere but next to you right now." She told him with pleading eyes "Please can we just go back to your place?" she asked him. Midnight hesitated "Please?" she whispered one more time at seeing his hesitation. Midnight couldn't deny her after that so he just nodded his head before continuing to walk into the woods. Snow glued to his side afraid that something else would jump out and try to hurt her.

Midnight slowly lead the way through he forest back to his home. Snow was surprised when he stopped at a hole in the ground. She turned to him questioningly and he just gae her a small smile in return before starting down the hole. Snow quickly followed after him not wanting to be left and was surprised to see a quaint little cave with a pile of leaves and grass for a bed. Snow slowly walked over the makeshift bed and laid down burying her face into her paws trying to forget what happened, it wasn't long before she felt Midnight lay down next to her. She immediacy turned and buried her face into his fur and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and just held her close.

After a little bit Snow reached up and captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Midnight slowly pushed her back onto her back and gently moved his body so he was laying on top of her his front paws by her head but he was careful to keep his weight off of her so she didn't feel like he was forcing her into anything. Midnight lightly ran his tung along her bottom lip asking for entrance, she quickly complied letting him slip his tung into her mouth as they battled for dominance.

"I want you." Snow said breaking the kiss and looked up at him with eyes full of love and something he had never seen before, lust. As she pulled his body closer to hers causing their hips grind together enticing a moan out of both of them.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking deep into her eyes for any signs of hesitation.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love you and I want to bind myself to you in every possible way. I want to give this little piece of myself to you." She told him without hesitation. He looked at her for another second before leaning down and capturing her lips in another heated kiss as he moved one of his paws down her body and slowly spread her legs apart positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you positive?" he asked her one last time.

"Yes, so please don't make me wait any longer." She said in an almost pleading tone he just nodded kissing her once again before slowly starting to push inside her. When he reached her barrier he kissed her harder trying to get her to concentrate on anything but what he was about to do. As he kissed her he pulled out a bit before once again pushing forward burring himself completely inside her then he froze. Snow let out a gasp of pain when he broke her barrier and had to bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as a wave of pain shot through her body and tears slipped down her face.

Midnight leaned his head beside hers "I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry." He whispered to her as a tear slid down his face knowing he had caused the one he loves pain. After a little while the pain started to subside and was replaced by a feeling of fullness.

"I think its ok to move now." Snow told him. Midnight picked his head up and kissed her lightly before slowly pulling ou and then pushing back into her, sending a small wave of pleasure through both of their bodies. He continued to slowly thrust in and out of her beginning to pick up the pace and quickening his thrusts until they were both panting in pleasure.

"Harder…faster." Snow breathed out and Midnight complied to her wishes not able to say no to her. It wasn't long until they were just barely hanging on the edge both moaning in pleasure. After a few more thrusts Snow slipped oer the edge and yelled out his name as her walls constricted around him setting off his climax. With one last thrust Midnight berried his member inside her as his body stilled above her letting his seed fill her.

When they were both able to regain their breath Midnight gently slid out of her and Snow collapsed on her side Midnight soon followed. "That was amazing." Snow said

"I agree." Midnight said and with the last bit of energy he had he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to his body until her back hi his chest and she snuggled into his warmth as he curled around her small body with his wrapping his tail around her.

Midnight laid there his eyes closed bu not really asleep as he felt Snow shifting around. Finally Snow called lightly "Hey Midnight?"

"Hmmm?"

She hesitated to ask her next question "Was I your first?"

Midnight cringed at her question wishing she had never asked it he then sighed and lifted his head off the ground to look into her eyes as she looked down at him. He lightly shook his head "No." he whispered.

"Oh." She said looking down no longer able to meet his gaze.

"But," he continued catching her attention "You are the only one I love." He told her making her smile and blush. He chuckled at her reaction before kissing the top of her head "Now get some sleep." He told her lightly as he saw her eyes start to drop. "Goodnight my love." He whispered as he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Snow woke up he next morning she was alone but there was a pile of berries on a leaf. She couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night came to the front of her mind. As she stood up she winced at the soreness of her lower regions. As she ate she decided that she would go back and tell her parents that she was leaving.

When she was done she quietly exited the den to a breathtaking sight. Midnight was sitting on a stump looking in the direction of the rising sun. the suns rays bathed his black fur in a burning orange and his lightning blue circles seamed to glow in the light. She faulted for a second just staring at him before jumping up onto the stump as well, once again wincing at the soreness. Midnight noticed and immediately turned to look at her.

"Whats wrong are you ok?" he asked her worried

Snow giggled "I'm fine, just a little sore is all." She said looking up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Midnight smiled back at her before pulling her close to him laying his head on top of hers. After a few minutes Snow looked up at him and said "I think its time I told my parents I was leaving."

Midnight sighed before looking into her eyes "Your right at least to let them know that you'll be ok." They stared at each other for a few more seconds before untangling from each other and walking towards the edge of the woods.

When they got to the edge Midngight turned to her and said "I'll give you ten minutes then I'm coming to get you." She nodded "I love you."

"I love you too." She said before quickly turning around and running towards her old home.

When she got to her parents house she climbed in through her window to hear her parents yelling on the other side of the door. "Snow open the door!" her dad yelled at her.

Snow quickly opened her door to find her parents standing on the other side. They smiled when they saw her "Honey we hae some exciting news for you." He mother told her before pushing her out of her room.

"What?" she asked confused

"We found you a mate." Her father told her. Snows eyes widened in shock and her breath hitched. The next thing she knew her parents were ushering her out of the house and to the town square.

"He's the son of a neighboring villages leader, from a nice and respected family…" but Snow wasn't hearing any of it as they got closer to the own square and she saw everyone gathered around.

She froze when they broke through the crowd and she saw the three figures standing by the fountain. There was a leafeon a jolteon and the same vaporeon that tried to rape her. Then a memoire of what Midnight told her about his father came to mind and she realised this was his father and the family he had.

"Snow meet Blade his mate Jolts and their son Tide, your mate." Her father said in a loud commanding voice.

Jolts got up and walked to Snow circling around her, Snow felt like she was prey being circled by the predator before they strike. "She should do nicely." Jolts said in a snobby up tight tone before sitting back down next to her mate.

Then Tide came up to her and looked her up and down with lust filled eyes, Snow was disgusted. "Mmm yes I agree she will do nicely." He said, Snow almost gagged.

"So is everything ready for departure?" Blade asked her father.

"Departure?" Snow asked speaking for he first time.

"Yes your going to live with Tide and his family." Her dad told her before turning to Blade "Yes everything is set and ready to go-" but he didn't get to finnish as Snow snapped and jumped away from her parents.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled getting everyone's attention "Who do you think you are to try and plan out my future for me as if I'm not here!"

"Honey where is this coming from?" her mom asked her gently shocked at her daughters outburst

"I think you know where this is coming from mom I've already told you I would find my mate in my own time."

"And we told you that you had two weeks to find one or we would pick for you and we've chosen Tide, so stop arguing and get ready to go to your new home Snow." Her dad old her in a demanding tone.

In that moment Snow mad a decision "Well your to late dad because I'm already mated to an umbreon!" she yelled furious that her parents would do this to her everyone gasped at the news "And you know what else, you don't even care that the 'mate' you found for me tried to rape me last night."

Everyone was silent until Snows mother spoke up "Honey are you feeling ok maybe you should lay down for a while."

"I can't believe you, I'm not delusional I know what happened last night and I know that my real mate saved me from Tide and then took me as his mate," she saw that her dad was going to interrupt but she beat him to it "Yes dad I mean that he took my virginity, guess your perfect little daughters not so perfect anymore is she?" she asked rhetorically.

"If this is true then you know the laws." Blade said looking at Snow who was glaring at everyone.

Her father nodded before saying "Restrain her."

Immediately someone jumped at her but she rolled out-of-the-way and took off towards the woods. As she was running she looked behind her to see that Tide was slowly catching up to her and the rest of the tribe was behind him. She looked forward just in time to trip over a rock. She crashed forward and had to stop from yelping in pain. Just as she was about to get up felt something slam into her side and yelled in pain as she felt some ribs break and more bruise. She looked up to see Tide holding her down.

"Now its time to take care of you." She heard Blade say. Her breathing picked up as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Midnight." She whispered and she closed her eyes. She waited for the pain to hit but all of a sudden she felt the weight leave her side and a burst of air entered her lungs. Her eyes flew open, and what she saw made tears of joy fall from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight was standing in front of her crouched down in a protective stance. "You wont touch her." He growled at them everyone was shocked by the ferocity in his voice and the power radiating off of him. Everyone stood frozen Midnight glared directly at Blade before saying in a menacing voice "Whats the matter dad don't recognize me?" Blade just looked at him "I guess you wouldn't considering you raped my mother then left her to die how could you have known about me."

"STOP!" Blade yelled furious "Kill him, but save the girl." As soon as he said that one of he flareons ran at them. As he got closer Midnights tail glowed metallic, iron tail, faster than anyone could see he turned and sent the flareon flying back unconscious. Next an espeon fired off a signal beam and a leafeon came running at him, he quickly fired off a shadow ball that easily over powered the signal beam and crashed into the espeon knocking him out. Then his paw glowed with a black and purple outline, shadow claw, and he ran a few steps and jumped knocking the leafeon back.

As Midnight was taking out two more attacks a leafeon off the side fired an energy ball at him that Midnight didn't see Snow quickly fired off an ice beam that crashed into the energy ball and created a small explosion.

"ENOUGH!" Midnight yelled before his entire body was outlined in a black and purple aura and he shot out a dark pulse right in front of the crowd and created a big dust cloud shielding them from view. He turned to her "Come on." He whispered helping her up as she leaned almost all of her weight on him. "Are you ok to run?" he asked her concerned, she just nodded not rusting her voice.

As quickly as they could they ran into the forest but they didn't get very far until Snow collapsed from pain "I…I can't…go any..farther." she panted through the pain.

"Ok I'm going to need you to stay perfectly still." He told her "Do you trust me?" he asked her

"Always." Snow replied without hesitation. Midnight nodded before lightly placing his paw on her already bruised side and closed his eyes, after a few seconds he glowed a soft pink and a clear ringing bell-like note left his mouth. After a few seconds the glow moved from Midnight to Snow.

When it finally died away Snow felt the pain leave her as she was able to breathe again. She looked at her side to see the bruises gone. She looked at Midnight and smiled sitting up and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She said moving closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her placing his head on top of hers.

"I love you." Midnight whispered to her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said and they just sat there for a few more minutes before Snow pulled back and smiled at him "Lets go home."

Midnight smiled back at her before they both started off back to their home. When they crawled in and laid down on the bed Midnight curled around Snow protectively his arm wrapped around her. As they laid there Midnights eyes were closed seeming asleep but Snow couldn't fall asleep memories of the night swirling around in her head.

Midnight sighed lifting his head "Whats wrong?" he asked her

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened." She said tears welling in her eyes. Midnight looked at her for a second before leaning down and capturing her lips in his trying to make her forget.

Snow gently pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Midnight stopped and pulled back looking at her confused "Snow?" he asked

She just shook her head "Please just let me try something." She asked him pleadingly. He looked at her for a second and the look in her eyes nearly broke his heart, he nodded and laid back. Snow gently kissed down his chest looking up at him as she made her way down his body. She hesitated when she reached his member before kissing it lightly, making his shiver and close his eyes. She tentatively licked it and he moaned in pleasure. She did that a few more times before slipping it into her mouth, making Midnight gasp as pleasure shot through his body.

She took as much of it into her mouth as she could before slowly starting to bob her head up and down enticing pleasured moans from him. It wasn't long before Midnights entire body stiffened and his seed shot down her throat. Her eyes widened as she felt it but swallowed all of it loving the salty taste.

After a little while Midnight opened his eyes and smiled at Snow ushering her forward with his paw. She crawled back on top of him and pressed her lips to his. He surprised her by flipping them over so he was on top. "Your turn." He whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver.

He then started to kiss down her neck and chest but when he reached her opening he teased her by kissing around it before looking up at her seeing the lust mirrored in the others eyes. Midnight then licked from the bottom to he top of her opening making Snow moan in pleasure. He continued like that for a little while before bringing a paw up and spreading her open before pushing his tung into her making her gasp in surprise and pleasure.

He continued like that for a little while before Snow yelled out his name as pleasure coursed through her veins. Midnight didn't let a single drop fall to the floor. Before Snow could open her eyes Midnight flipped her over making her gasp in surprise and look back at him.

"Trust me." He told her and she nodded as he gently climbed on top of her placing his paws on either side of hers. He then gently pushed her back legs apart trying not to startle her. Unfortintly as he did so images flashed through her mind of when Tide tried to rape her and a sob escaped her lips as she clenched her eyes closed trying to block out the images. "Shh its ok, it's just me, your safe. I promise." Midnight whispered to her, his voice instantly calmed her and she relaxed against him. Midnight lightly kissed her cheek positioning himself at her entrance, before gently pushing into her.

Snow felt a little pain as she adjusted to his size but it was far overshadowed by the pleasure. When he was completely inside her he pulled back and thrust in again setting a slow pace. As the pleasure for both of them increased Midnight quickened his pace as they both moaned in pleasure. The pleasure continued to grow until they fell over the edge Midnight stiffening above her and Snow cried out his name.

When they caught their breath Midnight pulled out of her and collapsed beside her both of hem panting. Midnight once again curled around her protectively as she was finally able to fall asleep, knowing Midnight would do anything to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Midnight woke up just as the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He smiled down at Snow and kissed the top of her head, making her smile in her sleep. He gently untangled himself from her and walked out of the den and to the patch of berries not to far from it. He ate some for breakfast before placing some on a leaf and taking it back to the den for Snow.

When he go to their den his ears perked up as he heard someone whimper, he was immediately filled with worry thinking someone was trying to hurt Snow, and he quickened his pace but he was distracted when he got to the den entrance when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked and before he knew what was happening he was hit by three small figures and knocked onto his back with three small eevee's jumping on him.

"Uncle Midnight come play with us." One of them said.

"Yeah come play." The other two agreed.

At that moment Midnight heard another small whimper come from within the den. "Um maybe later guys but im busy right now." He said sitting up making them fall to the floor.

"Awww." They said before walking back the way they came.

As soon as they were gone Midnight rushed down into the den to see Snow tossing and turning in her sleep he eyes clamped shut and sweat on her brow. He rushed over to her and placed his paw on her forehead "Shh your ok, I'm here." He whispered to her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Midnight looking down a her with worried eyes.

"Midnight?" she asked groggly pushing her self up slightly. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, don't you remember?" he asked and she shook her head. Midnight sighed "Ok well I got you some breakfast so why don't you go ahead and eat, and then I'll introduce you to the others." He said placing his paw on her cheek making her lean into his touch.

"M'kay." She said making him chuckle, before kissing his cheek and walking over to the berries he had picked for her. She ate them quickly as Midnight waited for her outside the den.

When she was done she walked out of the den and joined Midnight cuddling up into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and they just sat there for a few minutes. "Are you ready to meet everyone?" he asked her after a few minutes.

Snow looked up at him with a confused expression "What do mean?"

Midnight chuckled "All of the umbreons who have been run off or other eeveelutions that didn't have a home, made our own little village deep in the heart of the forest, and were all one big family, and I want you to meet them." He told her standing up.

"Ok." Snow said timidly standing up as well still cuddling up into Midnights side. They walked for a bit before they came to a path and followed it to the heart of the forest. As they got closer to the center Snow started to hear voices laughing talking and just having a good time.

As they came into view everyone greeted Midnight with an air of respect but took a second look when they saw Snow pressed into his side keeping her eyes on the ground. Midnight smiled at everyone looking around. When he found who he was looking for he quickened his pace and jogged over to them, leaving Snow to walk by herself with everyone's eyes on her. She could just hear people whispering about her.

"Who's she…"

"What do you think she was doing with Midnight…"

"What is he doing with _her_…"

As she looked around she saw that she was the only glaceon and she was smaller that everyone just like back home. She also noticed that Midnight was still the biggest eeveelution she had ever seen making her feel even smaller. She quickened her pace and walked up to Midnight trying to hide herself in his side.

"Oh, and who is this?" Snow heard someone ask and she looked up to find a flareon and leafeon sitting in front of her and Midnight.

"Bree Max, this is Snow my mate." Midnight introduced wrapping his arm around her and pulling her deeper into his side as if he felt her discomfort and was trying to make her feel better. Snow blushed at his statement and durried her face into his fur.

They all chuckled at her "Well Midnight where did you ever find one as beautiful as her?" the leafeon, Max, asked jokingly.

"We just ran into each other one day, and I knew she was special." He said looking down at her smiling making Snow blush deeper but smile all the same.

"Aww, well Snow you defiantly got yourself a keeper." The flareon, Bree, said.

All of a sudden all the eevees that were playing in the center of the circle came running up to them. "Uncle Midnight…Uncle Midnight, come play." They all yelled jumping around.

"I don't know guys, I think I should stay with Snow…" he started

"Awwww." They whined

"No it's ok, you go have fun." Snow said looking up at Midnight.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm positive."

"Yeah it's ok well take care of her." Bree said.

"Alright." He said before leaning down and capturing Snows lips in a sweet kiss. They heard some 'aww's and other 'eww's from the group of eevees they both pulled away chuckling. "Thank you." Midnight whispered in her ear before running to the center of the circle with all the eevees chasing after him.

Snow couldn't help but smile as she saw him play with all the young eevee's chasing after him. "He's always wanted kids you know." Snow heard from next to her she looked to her left to see Bree sitting next to her. Max had walked away to talk to someone else.

"No I didn't." she said turning back to look at Midnight playing. "But after everything he's done for me I hope I can give him a child of his own, one day."

"I know you will. I can see how much you love each other." She said making Snow blush as she looked down. "He didn't say anything but I could tell that he had finally found someone to love, something we all wished for him, and I knew he would tell us in his own time when he figured it out for himself."

Snow thought about what she told her and a question popped to the front og her mind "What do you mean 'something we all wished for him'?" she asked turning to look at her.

"Oh he didn't tell you? He's basically the leader of our little village."

"No he didn't tell me that." Snow said looking at Midnight. Now she understood why everyone treated him with the utmost respect.

"Don't hold it against him he doesn't like it when we refer to him as the leader he wants us all to be equal. But he was the one who brought us all together and got us to live in harmony and as our leader it does make him highly sought after, so don't be surprised if you already have a few enemies because your mated to him."

"When you say highly sought after…"

Bree chuckled "Just about every single female was after him, and will probably still try somethings every once in a while." After that they talked about anything and everything. Laughing and joking, Bree shared some stories about Midnight and Snow talked about some things she couldn't really discus with Midnight.

Midnight finally stopped playing after most of the eevees had been called home and the sun was starting to set. He flopped down panting slightly his eyes half closed. "Man those kids really know how to tire someone out." He said.

Snow chuckled before leaning over him placing one paw on the other side of his body and leaned down "Well I hope you're not to tiered for what I have in store for you, when we get home." She whispered in his ear seductively, before getting up and starting to walk away, swinging her hips in a seductive manner. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Midnight before running back to their den.

Faster than anyone could see Midnight jumped to his feet and turned to Bree and Max "Well it was nice talking to you but we got to go, bye." He said quickly before running after Snow.

Snow looked over her shoulder to see Midnight running after her and couldn't help but laugh. They ran all the way back to the den Snow dashed inside Midnight a few steps behind her. As he got into the den he saw Snow laying on her back waiting for him. Midnight quickly walked over to her climbing on top of her capturing her lips in his in a searing kiss.

Midnight moved down to her neck biting it lightly, making Snow gasp quietly "Guess you werent that tiered." She said before gasping as Midnight light bit her ear.

"Shut up." He whispered huskily in her ear before moving down her body to lightly kiss around her opening, teasing her, before moving back up her body, making Snow groan that quickly turned into a gasp as Midnight flipped her on her side. Snow looked back at him confused but he just lightly lifted her leg before pushing into her.

Midnight quickly set a fast and hard pace making snow throw her head back onto his shoulder as he hit all new spots making pleasure shoot through her body. They were both moaning in pleasure, as they got closer to there release. Snow brought her paw up and wrapped it around his neck. Just as Snow got to the edge Midnight slowed down, teasing her again.

"Midnight." Snow groaned making him smirk as he kissed her neck lightly. He continued like this for a few minutes torturing her speeding up every few minutes to keep her on the edge before slowing back down. "Please." Snow pleaded making Midnight speed up again as he moved his paw that was holding up her leg to slowly rub circles on the top of her opening.

That was enough to send Snow spiraling over the edge, making Midnight stiffen behind her as his own release hit. When they regained their breath Midnight pulled out of her and they took their normal sleeping position.

But Snow couldn't seem to fall asleep as her mind kept racing. Eventually she sighed before picking her head up. "Hey Midnight?" she asked timidly.

"Hmmmm?" he replied not opening his eyes.

"Umm I was just wondering exactly how many other people you've been with?" she asked him hesitantly.

Midnight sighed "Snow." He said as he picked up his head to look at her.

"Please, I need to know."

Midnight sighed again before whispering "Three."

"Oh." Snow said looking down.

Midnight lightly pulled her chin up so she had to look at him before placing his paw on her cheek "But you have to realize they ment nothing to me, not even close to what I feel for you."

"But why did you do it?"

"It was right after we first met and I was really confused about my feelings because I couldn't seem to get you off my mind and I had never felt like that for anyone before, and I guess I was just trying to forget about you so when some of the girls came up to me and dropped all the hints like normal I just let things take there course, but as soon as I realized I was in love with you I talked to them and never let anything happen again." He said truthfully.

"But werent you afraid they could get pregnant?" she asked him.

"Not particularly." Midnight said looking down. Snow looked at him confused for a second before she realised what he was implying. 'oh' she whispered. Midnight cleared his throat "Yeah. But don't worry I would never ever do anything like that to you." He told her sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't." she said before hesitating to ask her next question.

"What?" Midnight asked seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

"Would you ever want to have a child with me?"

Midnight smiled brightly at her "I would be overjoyed to have a child with you." He told her sincerely.

Snow smiled back before leaning in closer to him "Well you know it can take a while before I get pregnant." She said suggestively.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"Well then maybe we should practice a little more." He said before kissing her again pushing her onto her back.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next three weeks things continued like that, Midnight and Snow would go and talk to everyone, Midnight sometimes leaving to go help out around the forest, and then they would go home and most nights would continue practicing.

For the past week Snow had felt a little off, most mornings waking up and immediately getting sick, constantly having cravings, and the worst was mood swings, one minute she would be happy and then she would start bawling for no reason or just start yelling at Midnight for absolutely nothing, and Midnight would just sit there and take it waiting for her to calm down.

Today was no different Snow woke up and immediately ran out of the den getting sick in the bushes. Midnight was by her side in a second lightly rubbing her back. "Are you sure your ok?" he asked like he always did after she was finished.

"Yeah I'm fine now." She replied. Midnight looked at her disbelieving for a second before sighing and shaking his head. After they were done eating they started to walk towards the center of the village.

As they were walking to the village a jolteon came running down the path towards them. "Midnight there's an emergency with two of the families. You need to come quickly." He said.

Midnight turned towards Snow "I have to go, but I promise I'll be back." He told her kissing her lightly before running off with the jolteon running after him. Snow watched after him worried before continuing towards everyone.

She spent the rest of the day talking to Bree and Max and couldn't help but worry about Midnight and her worries only grew as Midnight didn't return as the sun started to go down. Finally she had to go home so she spared on last longing glance at the horizon before starting back to the den. As she got closer to the outskirts of the village she heard sniffling in the bushes.

She looked around before following the sound to find a small eevee she recognized as Daisy laying on the ground tears lightly running down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard Snow coming.

"Hey whats wrong?" she asked gently lightly pulling Daisy against her.

Daisy buried her head in Snows fur and said "I hurt my paw running and now I can't get home."

"Oh well don't worry I'll take you home. I'm sure your mom is worried sick about you." Snow said before gently picking Daisy up by her collar and starting to walk back to town. It want long before Snow had Daisy home and her mom rushed to the door.

"Thank you so much for Daisy home I was having a panick attack looking for her." She said.

"It was no problem."

Before Snow could leave Daisy limped over to her and hugged her as best she could "You'll make a great mother some day." she whispered to her before following her mom back into her house.

Snow stood there for a few seconds thinking about what Daisy said. Then it hit her the sickness the cravings the mood swings it all made sence now. She was pregnant with her and Midnights first child, she looked down at her stomach to see that there was a slight bump making her think that she was about a week pregnant. She couldn't keep the smile off her face the whole way home. When she got home she laid down and waited for Midnight to come home. Eventually exostion over took her and she fell asleep.

Latter in the night Snow wakes up to someone shifting around behind her. "Midnight?" she asked sleepily turning her head to see him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said laying down beside her.

"It's ok, I was waiting for you." She said still not fully awake.

Midnight smiled softly at her kissing her forehead "Go back to sleep." He told her and she nodded placing her head back down and snuggling into his warmth.

They were laying there for a little while before Snow remember the amazing news she wanted to tell him. She gasp as her head shot up.

"What?!" Midnight said his head shooting up as well, looking around.

Snow turned to Midnight with a huge smile on her face "I'm pregnant." She said. Midnights eyes widened for a second as he looked at her his eyes shifting from her face to her stomach. As he looked back at her a huge smile broke out on his face and he kissed her lovingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her when they pulled away.

"I'm positive." She told him.

Midnight shifted down till her was at her stomach. He kissed her stomach lightly before whispering "Hey I'm your daddy, and I cant wait to meet you." He then kissed her stomach again before shifting back up to look at Snow again. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

"You don't have anything to thank me for, we both created that little life it's a part of both of us." She said before yawning.

Midnight chuckled "Get some sleep." He told her kissing her forehead again. She smiled at him sleepily before snuggling deeper into him and laying her head back down, as Midnight curled around her like usual, but instead of his arm just resting around her he laied his paw on her stomach protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two and a half weeks things continued but people saw a little difference in Midnight he was slightly more protective of Snow not leaving her as much to go play with the little eevee's. As the weeks passed people started to notice Snows stomach quickly rounding out, and they quickly made the connection that their leaders mate was expecting their first child. Almost everyone was overjoyed with the happy news that their leader was finally getting the family he always dreamed of. Snow and Midnight were both ecstatic that they were having a child and were quickly anticipating there childs arrival.

The day started out normal they both ate breakfast and then went to the village, but as they were getting ready to go home another umbreon came running up to them. "Midnight Sara jumped into the river trying to help a baby caterpi." He said frantically.

Midnight turned to Snow "Go." She told him kissing his cheek. Midnight nodded before quickly sprinting off with the umbreon behind him. Snow sighed before starting home. Just as she got home it started pouring outside.

Midnight didn't come home until well into the night. When he did he was shivering his fur covered in water. "Midnight." Snow said standing up he laid down next to her still shivering. Snow quickly laied on top of him trying to warm him up knowing his short fur would dry quickly.

"I'm ok." He said

"No you're not, your freezing." She told him laying her head down on top of his.

"It's not good for you and the baby." He tried

"The baby and I are perfectly fine." She said not moving. Slowly Midnights shivering stopped and they were able to fall asleep. The next morning Snow woke up to Midnight shifting around. She walked over to him and placed her paw on his forehead and found that he was burning up. "Midnight your sick you need to lay down" she told him.

"No I'm fine." He said before sneezing.

"No you're not, now go lay down while I go find Bree and Max to help me find some berries that will help you." She told him sternly. He looked like he was about to say something but Snow just looked at him "Midnight." She said threateningly. Midnight sighed before going to lay back down. "Good, I'll be back in a bit." She said before walking out of the den.

About half way to town Snow was stopped by and espeon, umbreon, and flareon. "Umm did you need something?" she asked them confused.

"Yeah you to stay away from Midnight." The espeon said.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry did you not understand, I said stay away from my future mate." Snow looked at her confused and annoyed "He's only using you, he doesn't actually love you, as soon as he realises that he'll come running to me." Snow was starting to get really pissed off, and was this girl blind or could she really not tell Snow was pregnant.

"Well you want to know what I think, I think your just a delusional little bitch." Snow said angry.

"Oh really because I was the one who took his virginity." She said

Snow was furious now "And look how that turned out I'm the one who's pregnant with his child while with you he made sure you wouldn't get pregnant because he doesn't even like you."

"Why you little…" the espeon said before firing off a psybeam. Before anyone could react a Shadow ball came out of no where and collided with the psybeam causing a small explosion. Everyone turned to see Midnight standing a little ways behind Snow. He had a furious expression on his face, but he still looked a little unsteady on his feet.

"Midnight!" Snow yelled walking over to him as fast as she could, but as she got to him Midnight just pushed her behind him standing in front of her protectively. "How dare you attack my mate, who also happens to be pregnant with my child." He growled at them. They cowered under his gaze for a second before the espeon stood up.

"Well how do you know it's even yours if you ask me I wouldn't be surprised if it's not." She said snobbly.

"How dare you say something like that!" Midnight yelled at her. "Well get this through your head Snow is my mate, I love her and _my_ unborn child, I will never ever leave her especially for any of you. So leave us alone!" he yelled at them and they quickly turned and ran off.

As soon as they were gone Midnight crashed to ground exosted panting. "Midnight!" Snow yelled rushing to his side.

"Who knew a weak shadow ball could take so much out of you..." Midnight said trying to crack a joke but was cut off as coffs racked his body sweat pouring down his face.

"What were you thinking? You're in no condition to be running around and firing off attacks like that!" she yelled at him angry that he would put himself in danger.

"I couldn't let them hurt you or the baby." He said weekly coffing again.

Snows eyes softened as she saw his weakened state and smoothed the fur on the top of his head "Oh Midnight." She sighed "Thank you, for coming." She told him. "Wait how did you know they would do that?" she asked him.

At that moment Max came running up to them "Midnight wait you shouldn't…" his sentence faded off as he saw Midnight laying there and Snow sitting next to him. "Oh Snow I'm sorry I just came to warn you that Cali was up to no good and then Midnight ran off to find you before I could stop him." He said.

"It's fine Max, I've already yelled at him for it." She said looking at Midnight as he looked up at her smiling apologetically. She sighed before turning to Max "Do you think you could help me get him home?" she asked him.

Max chuckled "Sure." he said walking over to Midnight. "Come on get up." He said nudging his side. Midnight grumbled standing on shaky legs leaning most of his weight on Max. they slowly walked back to the den having to stop several times so Midnight could rest. When they did get back to the den Midnight immediatly fell asleep exosted.

"Thanks for your help, but do you think you could do me one more favor?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure anything."

"Could you go get me some berries that will help him so I can make them into a soup for him?"

"Sure and I'll get Bree to help with the soup as well." Max said before walking out of the den. Snow sighed before laying down with Midnight feeling tiered herself. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep as well.

A little while later Snow woke up to whispering. "Oh aren't they just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Bree whispered.

"Shh we don't want to wake them, they could both us the sleep." Max whispered back.

Snow opened her eyes to see Max crushing up some berries and Bree using her ember to light some logs on fire. She yawned and stood up. "Hey guys."

"Oh hi Snow we didn't mean to wake you." Bree whispered

"Its fine, I needed to get up anyway."

They quickly made the soup and Max and Bree left. Snow walked over to Midnight and gently shook his shoulder "Midnight come on time to get up." She said quietly. Midnight groaned opening his eyes sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"Theres soup here for you." She said pushing the bowl towards him. Midnight smiled and kissed her cheek making her giggle. He quickly ate the soup before falling back to sleep making Snow giggle again as she watched him sleep peacefully. It took two days for Midnight to get over being sick, but he was back to normal in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing exciting happened until just three days before Snow was to give birth. Snow was sitting by herself watching as Midnight played with the eevee's, "Psst." She heard from behind he bushes. She turned to look at them not seeing anyone. "Psst Snow. I need to talk to you." She heard again.

She took one more look at Midnight before slowly standing up and walking into the bushes. When she got there she saw an umbreon sitting there.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"I'm not going to hurt you really just need some advice." She said looking scared.

"What kind of advice?" she asked sitting down.

"Well…I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Oh, who's the father?"

"My mate Brandon." She said dreamily.

"So what exactly do you need help with? It sounds like your going to have a family and I can tell you really love Brandon." Snow said confused.

"Well its just that our family's hate each other and were just afraid that they will try to separate us and our child." She said tears falling from her eyes "I can't be separated from him or our child I love both of them so much it would break my heart."

Snow sat next to her rubbing her back with her paw. "Hey don't worry well figure it out." She said comfortingly. "How about this you guys go tell your parents tomorrow and I'll get Midnight to go with you. To be the mediator, I'm sure your parents will listen if he's there."

"Yeah that would be great he is the most powerful Pokemon in the forest." She said.

"I'm Snow by the way." Snow introduced.

The umbreon giggled "I know, I'm Selena." She said he tears finally stopping. For the rest of the day Selena and Snow talked quickly becoming friends. They talked about everything and anything. At the end of the day Selena had a very important question to ask Snow.

"Hey Snow, I was wondering if you could be there when we tell our parents?" she asked

"Um I don't know, I mean it could get dangerous and I can't exactly defend myself right now I don't know how Midnight would take that." She said looking down at her swollen stomach.

"Please at least try to convince him. It would mean the world to me if you could be there, I could really us a friend." Selena said pleadingly.

Snow sighed "I'll try but no promises." She said as Midnight walked over, Snow explained the situation and asked if Midnight would go with them when they tell their parents and he quickly agreed. They then said there goodbyes and headed home.

When they got home Snow decided it was time to asked Midnight if he was ok with her going. "Hey Midnight do you think I could go with you tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

"Snow I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked "You'll be there to protect me."

Midnight sighed "These two families have been fighting for as long as anyone can remember and if a fight breaks out I don't want you in the middle of it. So no you can't go." He told her sternly.

"But it would really mean a lot to Selena if I went and I want to be there for my friend if she needs it." She said getting annoyed that he wouldn't even consider it.

"I said no now drop it." Midnight said getting angry.

"No I wont. I'm going to go whether you like it or not!" she yelled at him.

"Your not going Snow! I'm not arguing with you about this, I'm not going to let you put you and our child in danger! Tomorrow I'll have Bree come over to make sure you don't come." He yelled back at her.

"You can't do that, Selena is my friend and I'll go if I want to! You can't keep me locked away in here! I'm going!"

"No you're not, and that's final!" at this point they were nose to nose. They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Snow turned away from him tears in her eyes.

"Please Midnight I'm asking you to let me do this?" she asked brokenly. Midnights gaze immediately softened upon hearing her voice. He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her pulling her to him as she buried her head in his fur. "Please." She whispered again.

Midnight sighed placing his head on her his eyes closed tightly. "Ok." He said finally.

"Thank you." Snow said leaning more into him.

After a few minutes Midnight pulled back "But you have to promise me you'll stay behind me the entire time and stay out of harms way."

"I promise." She said looking up at him. They looked at each other for a minute before Midnight quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He gently laid her on her back trailing his kisses down her body until his breath hit her opening. He looked up at her and saw lust and love swirling in her eyes they both needed this. That was all he needed before using his paw to open her entrance before lapping at her insides making Snow moan in pleasure. It wasn't long before Midnight had Snow unraveling in front of him.

He trailed kisses back up his body but was surprised when she flipped them over and started to kiss down his body. She gently took his member into her mouth bobbing her head enticing pleasureed moans from Midnight. It wasn't long before Snow had Midnight falling apart at her touch as well.

Midnight quickly flipped them over and kissed her again using his paw to slowly spread her legs positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed into her before setting a pace that wasn't fast but wasn't slow either. They were both panting in pleasure that was slowly building.

"I love you." Snow whispered placing her paws on the back of his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing her picking up his pace. They both fell over the edge together breaking there kiss and gasping the others name. When they regained their breath they laid down and Snow quickly fell asleep, but Midnight stayed up a while longer not able to clear his head, when he finally did fall asleep it was restless.


	10. Chapter 10

When Snow woke up she was alone but there was a pile of berries waiting for her. She quickly ate and walked out to see Midnight sitting in front of the den entrance. As she looked at him she could see that his entire body was tense and stressed. She walked over to him and nuzzled into his side, hoping to ease some of his tension. Midnight just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer placing his head on hers.

"Please say close to me for now, I need to know your safe, just don't leave my side." He told her his voice tight.

"I promise, I wont leave your side." She said. Midnight let out a breath his muscles loosening a fraction of an inch.

Midnight pulled away "Come on we should go." He said standing up Snow stood up as well nuzzling into his side, staying close. The entire walk to the village was filled with tension. When they got to town people moved out of their way seeing the tension in his body. They walked up to Selena and a leafeon Snow guessed was Brandon. "Lets go." Midnight said tightly.

Selena and Brandon quickly jumped up and followed after them. No one said anything the entire walk to their homes. When they got close Midnight stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Stay behind me." he said sternly. Snow nodded before quickly kissing his cheek before stepping back. Midnight closed his eyes tightly before starting to walk again if anything his body even more tense.

When they walked into the clearing it was to see that it was almost cut in two with a few feet in between like no mans land. "Guys we need to talk to you!" Brandon yelled getting everyone's attention. They all quickly gathered around "To what do we owe the pleasure Midnight?" an espeon said noticing Midnight standing next to Brandon.

"And who is the gorgeous looking female behind you?" someone said in the crowd behind the espeon.

"Like she would ever go for someone like you, she needs a real man." Someone else said in a group gathered behind a vaporeon.

Midnight growled effectively getting them to shut up. "Father there is something we need to tell you." Brandon said gesturing to Selena.

Before anyone could say anything Selena blurted out "I'm pregnant, and Brandon's the father." Everyone gasped.

"How could you let this scumbag get you pregnant Selena?!" the espeon yelled at her.

"Father please…" Selena tried tears streaming down her face. Snow moved over to her sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

The leafeon, Snow guessed was Brandon's father, said "Yeah right I bet that slut of a daughter of yours seduced him."

"FATHER!" Brandon yelled but like Selena he was ignored.

"Well it doesn't matter because I think we can both agree that they will never see each other again." Selenas father said.

"That we can agree on." Brandon's father said, this sent Selena into deeper hysterics.

"Selena let's go you will raise the child under my supervision." Selenas father said turning to her.

"I don't think so the child will be raised with us when it born." Brandon's father said.

"I don't think so it is my daughter who is carrying the child so we will raise it."

"Your daughter couldn't be trusted with anything let alone raising a child, especially not my sons."

"Says the one whose son is a complete idiot." As soon as that was said all hell broke loose. Both sides attacked sending the entire field into caous. There were attacks flying left and right people getting hit but still attacking.

"STOP!" Brandon yelled running into the battle. He ran right in between an energy ball and a signal beam fired off by their fathers. Brandon was hit by both the attacks causing a small explosion but no one seamed to notice and continued attacking.

"BRANDON!" Selena yelled standing up.

At this point Midnight was burning with anger at this point "ENOUGH!" he yelled his body glowing black and purple firing off a dark pulse that set both sides in a cloud of smoke. Selena ran down as it started to clear running to Brandon's side. "Stay here." Midnight told Snow before running off after Selena.

"Brandon no please no, I love you, you can't leave me, you can't leave us." Selena sobbed he forehead pressed against his shoulder. Snow slowly moved down towards the crowd trying to go unnoticed.

"Selena?" Brandon coffed.

Midnight walked up to them "Selena I need you to step aside for a second." He said gently. Selena nodded stepping aside. "Ok Brandon I need you to stay perfectly still." Midnight said before gently placing his paw on Brandon's side. Midnight closed his eyes and his body glowed a soft pink as a bell sounded, as the bell ended the glow transferred over to Brandon when it finally faded away Midnight backed up.

Brandon sat up after a second and was nearly tackled back down by Selena. "Hey its ok, I love you, and I'm no going to leave you." He whispered to her.

"Can't you see what you're doing?" Snow said her anger bubbling. Everyone swiveled to her, she purposefully didn't look at Midnight not wanting to see his expression. "They love each other, and you were willing to break that apart and fight over a child you have no right to over what exactly?" she asked.

"You know I cant remember why we started fighting in the first place." Selenas father said. "Why don't we talk."

As soon as that was said Midnight walked up to Snow "Over there, now." He whispered to her tensely, before walking away.

"Thank you for what you did." Snow heard Selena say. "It's a shame it got you into trouble though."

Snow sighed "It's not your fault, I knew he would be angry with me if I got close but I did it anyway, and now I'll face the music. Besides he's just worried about me and the baby, his hearts in the right place." she said before walking after Midnight.

She couldn't meet Midnights eyes as she walked up to him. "How could you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack when I realised you had followed me down there. They could have attacked you."

"Yes but they didn't." she tried timidly.

"That doesn't change that fact that they could have Snow. I don't even want to think about if you had…had…" he couldn't finish closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head.

Snow walked up to him and nuzzled into his chest burying her face in his fur as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her tightly to him "Shh I'm fine, the baby's fine." she whispered to him, he just pulled her tighter.

"Just don't do that to me again." He told her.

"I promise." She said. They stayed like that for a little while before pulling apart. They sat there waiting for some news but as they waited Snow began to grow drowsy. At first she was leaning on Midnight but slowly she laid down and curled around him falling asleep as Midnight leaned over her one paw on either side of her head.

It wasn't until the sun started to get low in the sky that anything happened. There was a loud cheer from the group gathered making Midnight lean down as if to block the noise from reaching her, but all she did was move closer to him. He smiled softly at her kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Midnight!" Brandon yelled making Snow shift in her sleep again. "Oh sorry, didn't know she was sleeping." He whispered when he and Selena walked up to them.

"Its fine just keep it down, she needs all the sleep she can get." He whispered sitting up.

"We just wanted to know if you would like to join us for a celebratory dinner?" Selena asked "But seeing Snow now I think you just want to go home." She said smiling.

"No its fine we can stay." They heard Snow say sleepily. She sat up slowly as Midnight shifted his arm to around her waist.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home and get some sleep you've had a pretty eventful day?" Midnight asked her.

"No its fine, we would love to stay for dinner." She told them. The rest of the night was spent laughing talking and just having a good time. When Snow and Midnight were finally able to escape Snow was nearly tripping over her own feet.

Midnight chuckled "Snow get on my back before you hurt yourself." He said laying down.

"No Midnight I'm fine." She tried but was swaying on her feet.

"Snow." He said not believing her. She sighed before gently climbing onto his back. Midnight easily stood up making Snow yelp quietly before snuggling into his fur quickly falling back to sleep with gentle sway of Midnights walk.

When Midnight got home he gently laid down "Snow…Snow were home." He said gently.

"Hmm." She said slipping off of his back and laying down next to him. "Hey Midnight, why did your mom name you that?" she asked him after a few seconds.

"Well my mom named me Midnight because almost immediately after I hatched I broke the egg, it all happened in seconds at exactly midnight, so my mom decided that it ment something and maybe it did but she decided that it was enough to name me that instead of what she had planned." He told her.

"What was she planning on naming you?" she asked curiously.

"Hunter." He said "So why did your parents name you Snow White?"

"My mom told me it was because my fur reminded her of freshly fallen snow in winter."

"Hmm well I can agree with that. So why this sudden intrist in names?" he asked her

Snow shrugged "I'm just trying to figure some ideas out for when our child comes."

"When the time comes you'll know." He told her smiling. She smiled back at him before snuggling into his warmth and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

On the day Snow was to give birth her and Midnight waited anxiously but nothing happened. It was very rare for any Pokemon to be born late, but it helped Snows nerves when Midnight told her he was an entire week late but was perfectly healthy with nothing wrong.

Four days after her due date Midnight was called away to help stop a forest fire. On Snows way home she was hit with a searing pain in her stomach. She nearly fell over a scream escaping her mouth. Her breath picked up and sweat started to form on her forehead.

"SNOW!" she heard Midnight yell from behind her. "Are you ok? Whats wrong?" he asked her quickly running up to her side.

"Baby…coming." She managed to get out before another contraction hit her. Midnight acted quickly laying down and allowing her to climb on his back, he then ran home as quickly as he could ignoring the pain in his back from Snows claws digging into his skin. When he got home Snow climbed off his back and flopped down panting.

I was a long agonizing labor, but finally Snow pushed out the egg holding their child. They both watched it anxiously for a few minutes before tears broke out in Snows eyes and she buried her head into Midnights fur tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shh it's ok, it happens sometimes. We can always try again." He told her gently trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. As he looked at the egg he saw a crack appear on its surface. "Snow look." He said. Snow peaked out and gasped when she saw the egg crack and small eevee jump out.

The eevee looked around before his eyes landed on Snow and Midnight. "Mom, dad?" he asked, making both of their eyes well with tears at the sound of their son's voice.

"Yes, Hunter, were your parents." Snow said smiling at their son. He smiled back before snuggling up to Midnight. Midnight smiled at his son licking the top of his head. Hunter pulled back walking to Snows side yawning before snuggling into her warmth and promptly falling asleep.

Snow smiled softly gently wrapping herself around him as Midnight wrapped around her. "Hunter, hu?" he asked her smiling.

"Well I figured it would be nice for you and plus I liked the name." she said.

"Hmm have I ever told you how much I love you." He told her

"Mmm maybe once or twice." She said leaning in to kiss him lovingly. When they pulled back they smiled at each other before laying down and falling asleep.

When Snow woke up she was alone, she panicked for a second before she heard laughing from outside. She let out a breath before quickly eating the berries and then walking outside. When she got outside she couldn't help but laugh, Midnight was laying on his back with Hunter standing on his chest both of them laughing. "I got you dad." Hunter said still laughing. That was when he spotted Snow sitting a little ways away from them and a smile broke out on his face "Mommy!" he yelled excitedly jumping off of Midnight and running to Snow, nuzzling into her fur, Snow laughed hugging him.

"Are you having fun with your dad?" she asked looking up at Midnight with a smile on her face. Midnight smiled back walking over to them wrapping an arm around her waist as Hunter pulled back from their hug.

"Yeah." Hunter said smiling "Oh mommy guess what."

"What?" she asked him trying to hold back her laughter as Hunter jumped up and down.

"Daddy let me go with him this morning to get berries, and he let me pick the ones we brought you for breakfast." He said excited. "Did you like them?"

"I loved hem, they were delicious, thank you." She told him smiling.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Hunter asked

"I was thinking we could just stay here the rest of the day and let your mother rest." Midnight said gently.

"Aww but I wanted to go exploring." Hunter said disappointed.

"You can go exploring a different day besides the days already half way over." Midnight told him smiling.

"Ok daddy." Hunter said, making Midnights smile widen. Snow had never seen Midnight like this, he was finally able to have the family he always wanted and always deserved, and she was overjoyed to be the one to give it to him.

For the next hour or so Midnight and Hunter played Snow sitting off the side, still sore from yesterday, watching them play with a smile. Hunter was beginning to slow down and his eyes dropping slightly. When he yawned Snow walked over "I think its time for someones nap." She said.

"I think your right." Midnight agreed, as Snow gently picked Hunter up and they walked back into the den. Snow put Hunter down and then laid down so he could snuggle into her side as she wrapped her tail around him. She gently kissed his head as he drifted off the sleep.

"Hey I need to go check the damage to the forest but I'll be back in a bit." Midnight whispered.

"Ok but why do you have to go?" she asked

"To see how much damage the fire did and how many leafeons it will take to repare." He told her "I'll be back before bark I promise."

"Ok, just be careful." She told him before he leaned down and kissed her gently. When Midnight was gone Snow laid her head down and fell asleep as well still exosted from yesterday.

When Snow woke up it was to Hunter standing on her side "Mom wake up…mommy come on wake up." He said lightly shaking her.

"I'm up, I'm up. What is it sweetheart?" she asked sitting up.

"Were's daddy?" he asked tilting his head lightly.

"Your father had to go check on some things but he should be back in a bit." She told him smiling ruffling his hair.

He smiled back at her "Can we go outside and play?" he asked

"Sure." Snow said walking outside Hunter next to her. They stayed outside and played for a little while before Midnight got home.

"Daddy!" Hunter yelled excited running up and tackling his father.

"Hey buddy, were you good for your mother?" he asked standing up and walking over to Snow wrapping his arm around her waist. He couldn't help but smile as Hunter enthusiastically described the rest of his day.


End file.
